Kim's True Identity
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: When Kim's past catches up with her, she finds herself running from someone she thought dead, while trying to keep her younger siblings safe after they witnessed the destruction of their planet, luckily her prince charming is always there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: again an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, let's see if this helps.**

…

Chapter One:

A girl wearing a pink leotard existed the gym, heading back to her room when a voice that she honestly had hoped she would never hear again called out behind her, "Can I have a word with you, Crystal?"

The girl froze for a second, trying to calm her beating heart, he couldn't have found her, surely there was some mistake. Maybe someone who sounded like him was calling out one of the other gymnasts, she believed she had met one named Crystal the other day.

"I'm talking to you, Crystalynn," the voice said grumpily, causing her to freeze, he did know, it was him, she had been found.

She slowly turned around, "I think you're mistaken, my name isn't Crystalynn."

The man with oily hair laughed, "Clever, very clever, changing your name and using a time warp to hide from me, too bad I was able to follow the slipstream here. Now, where did you hide it?"

The girl's soft doe colored eyes grew wide in alarm, but she didn't back down, "I don't know what you are talking about, my name is Kim." She lied as her heart started to pound loudly in her chest.

"Of course you don't," the man stated before he brushed his hair away from his face and revealed an angry looking scar.

Kim smirked, at a time like this she should be allowed to gloat in her victory, she was the one, after all, who gave him that scar, "Want to see what a full-grown Princess of Acaria can do? Maybe I can do some will damage this time, not that pathetic scar that I gave you last time we fought."

The man growled, throwing himself at the young gymnast, who leaped up into the air as if she had a pair of wings to hold her up, "You forget, dear Uncle, that I am fully grown now. I am not the little girl that fled from you eight years ago."

"And you forget, dear niece, that I killed your parents with ease." With that, he too was airborne.

Kim flipped over him and landed on the ground brushing a strand of her caramel colored hair out of her eyes, "Give it up Uncle Thistle, I will fight you until you surrender or I die, your call."

"You are the one who is mistaken, you will surrender and give me the Heart. It's the only way to save your siblings."

For the first time, the gymnast showed doubt in her stance, "My siblings are gone, lost in time, you know that."

"But you are wrong, they are still on Acaria, frozen in time, unaware that the planet they call home has been totally destroyed. Give me the Heart and I will gladly free your siblings."

Kim froze, could he be telling her the truth, were her siblings truly frozen in time, or was it a lie, a scheme to get the Heart, and even if it was true how did she know that he would fulfill his end. Hadn't Goldar once ransom the power ranger parents and not return them after they had paid the ransom. She cleared her throat, "While frozen in time no harm can befall them, as you well know. I will rather my siblings remain frozen in time and the universe safe than free them and put the whole universe into your greedy little hands!"

Kim didn't have time to react as a blast threw her into the wall and the world went dark.

…

"Kim, Kim wake up!" a voice called forcing Crystal to open her eyes to find Amy, her roommate, leaning over her.

Kim groaned, deciding to play the confused victim, if only to find out how much Amy really knew, "What happened?" she asked.

Amy's blue eyes grew round in surprise, "I don't know, I found you laying here as if you were attacked, I think we need to report this to Coach Schmidt."

"No," Kim insisted, almost aggressively, "don't tell Coach anything just yet, for all we know I passed out due to lightheadedness. I feel fine, really."

After that Kim hurried up to her room, her heart pounding, her siblings were alive, that was news worth celebrating, but what had befallen her people, surely they had been destroyed with the planet. She had been raised as a young child to care about those beneath her station, to be the kind of leader they wanted to follow. If her siblings were alive how many of the others were too? She'll have to rebuild the Kingdom, if there was a place to rebuild it, it was her duty as the heir to the throne.

As she plopped down on her bed, she froze; a picture of Tommy was staring at her. If she returned to Acaria, when would she see Tommy again, her duty to her people would always come first. That was the way her parents had raised her. What would happen to Tommy?

He couldn't come with her, the Rangers needed him too much for that, and travel between the planets was hard enough, communication would be near impossible. She couldn't do that to Tommy.

There was only one thing to do, she found a piece of paper and wrote the hardest letter she ever wrote in her life. She had to let Tommy go, she was needed on Acaria and he was needed on Earth. She wasn't going to be responsible for holding Tommy back from having a happy life when she had other things to worry about.

...

Kim knew what she was doing was risky, but she had to do it, besides, if she had Thistle's ship, he couldn't follow her to Acaria, right?

She took a step out of the ship and winced as her foot crushed in dry dust. She took a deep breath of air, if you add in the two hundred year time warp she went through when she escaped and her eight year exile, two hundred and eight years had done little to diminish the smell of destruction. There was no hope for her planet.

She blinked away her tears, now wasn't the time to cry over a lost kingdom, now was the time to focus on the fact that her siblings might still be alive. She hurried through the crunch of dust through what had once been a busy shopping center and was now an eerie ghost town.

She hurried along as if she knew the streets like the back of her hand, and she did. She soon skidded to a stop in front of a large pile of ruins, this had once been a museum of intergalactic history. It was her that she had first learned about Zordon and power rangers and their war against Rita Repulsa.

She had to get down below to the catacombs. Which might be easier said than done, seeing as there were two tons of wreckage over the entrance. Kim scrambled through the wreckage, moving and shifting it as she needed to reveal the entrance.

Inside the catacombs, Kim moved forward with confidence despite it being pitch black. As an Acarian she could see relatively well in the dark. She quickly took a left that ended almost immediately in a dead end, however, she didn't turn back. She stood there feeling the cracks in the wall, looking for something.

Kim let out a sigh of relief when she found something, a latch that caused the whole wall to fall away. Inside the hidden room, there were piles of gold and jewels as well as a large treasure chest in the center of the room.

It was there that she headed to, she slowly opened the box and let out a sigh of relief, the Heart, which was a golden heart-shaped gem, was still where she had put it all those years ago.

"Well, well, well," a cold voice called out, "I had a feeling that you would lead me right to the Heart if I let you on my ship."

The battle that followed was fierce until the heart was knocked out of Kim's hand and landed at Thistle's feet. Kim watched in horror as he bent down and picked up the heart. Kim quickly ducked behind a pile of rubble to shield herself as Thistle threw a massive energy ball at her, causing her to scream in pain as it tore through her protective pile of rubble.

…

Tommy still couldn't believe that Kim had dumped him through a letter, he just didn't think it was something Kim would do. He had tried to do things to help him forget and meeting Heather at the ski resort certainly help, that was until Adam showed up the morning they were supposed to leave and demanded, "Did you watch the news at all while you were here?" he demanded.

Tommy frowned, turning towards him, "No why?"

"A girl in Florida found her roommates body in their room," Adam said slowly as if he was treading on thin ice.

"Okay, why are you worried about me learning about a murder that took place in Florida?"

"You might want to sit down for this," Adam stated before physically pushing Tommy into the nearest seat, "I don't really know how to explain this, Tommy," tears were forming in Adam's eyes, "Her mom called your parents this morning to tell them what had happened, so far they haven't released any names until the family could be contacted. Tommy, Kim was murdered."

Tommy jumped out of the chair, swearing in a language that no one on earth could understand. This is what happens when he gets close to a girl, they die thousands of miles away from him. First Crystalynn and know Kim.

He didn't pay much attention to what was going on around him, he wanted answers and he wanted them now! Zordon would explain why he didn't notice that Kim was being murdered and didn't send him to intervene. He just hoped that Adam had covered his sudden departure and that nobody saw him teleporting. Either that or Billy needs to build a mind wiping device quickly.

…

"How did you not notice that one of your former Rangers were being killed!" were the first words Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs when he arrived at the Power Chamber.

"Ay Yi Yi," Alpha said, "Tommy the truth is, we're still getting a reading from Kim, only she's not on earth, in fact, she's on a planet that was destroyed over two hundred years ago by the Machine Empire, a planet called Acaria, we don't understand how this is possible, unless…"

"She's Acarian," Tommy stated simply, "An Acarian has seven lives when one body dies they receive a new body that doesn't have the life-threatening injury."

"How do you know about the Acarian's seven lives?" Zordon asked, shocked.

"Because I still have six of mine, I lost one during the Machine Empire Invasion, I'm Sar Jadeon."

Just then a voice was picked up on the system, "It originates from Acaria, more importantly, it's coming from Kimberly's communicator," Alpha announced.

"Patch me through," Tommy ordered, before switching to a language he hadn't use in eight years and saying, "This is Sar Jadeon, I am currently serving as the leader of the power rangers on Earth, and we have intercepted your distress call."

There was a gasp on the other side before someone stated over the line in perfect English leaving no doubt who had contacted them, "This is Crystalynn, Tommy, get here quick, I need you."

Tommy only paused for a second, long enough to remove his zeonizer and teleport out. He didn't really know how he was going to get to Acaria, but he would figure it out. His Beautiful Kim needed him, as did Princess Crystalynn heir to the throne of Acaria.

…

 **A/N: I've been playing with this idea for awhile now, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's True Identity chapter two:

Tommy looked around the sand and rocks, how in the world was he supposed to find a spaceship that crashed landed here eight years ago? He knew it had to be here somewhere but there was no way for him to know the exact location, seeing as he had been jettisoned from the crashing ship before it itself had crashed.

"Memories from eight years ago are hard to remember details of," Tommy muttered to himself. It didn't help that he had a bad memory to begin with, useful when you want to forget the harm you did while under an evil spell, not so helpful when you are trying to find were you crashed a spaceship.

It was getting dark, not that Tommy cared, like any Acarian's he could see just fine in all but total darkness, however it was getting late and it was a long way to Acaria, and who knew how long Kim had.

Finding out that Kim and Crystalynn were the same people was shocking. It was kind of ironic that he had fallen so hard for Kim when she was Crystalynn the girl who was his best friend, usually helping him figure out one scheme or another to end their arranged marriage that happened when they were only three years old.

Maybe his parents had been right about him ending up falling in love with the girl when they grew up. By the time the war broke out they were best friends and now they were in love with each other. By now he had found something in the sand that wasn't from earth.

"I hope this works," Tommy muttered under his breath, he didn't have time to play mechanic. Kim needed him.

…

Kim was fighting for her life and she knew it. All she really needed to know was that Thistle had the Heart and she needed to get it back before he could figure out how to harness the power in it. As she dodged a blow there was a loud popping noise, and Thistle dropped to the ground died.

She looked up to see Tommy running down the hill towards her, "Get up and move I don't know how long it will take him to recover."

Tommy had changed, instead of a red t-shirt and pair of jeans, he was wearing a tunic and leggings. The proper clothing of an Acarian Prince.

"You killed him!" Kim said she was obviously in shock.

"Yeah, and if I hit more than one weak spot, I took up to three lives," Tommy explained gruffly, pulling Kim up and towards him, "You okay beautiful?"

Kim nodded, yanking the Heart out of Thistle's limp hand, Tommy must have hit at least one weak spot, "Yes, I believe so."

As they hurried away Tommy muttered something in Acarian causing a white glow to surround Thistle as he started to twitch, as the light faded a large dome had surrounded Thistle, "That probably would only hold him about as long as it did our bodyguards when we were kids."

"That gives us about an hour," Kim stated, "I suggest we high tail out of here."

…

Tommy hurried after Kim as she made her way to the palace, leaping from rock to rock when she could, or running across rooftops if they were available. Tommy could understand why she wanted to take this alternate route, it would make it harder for Thistle to follow them. As he leaped from one crumbling rooftop to another he remembered how they used to do this all the time, trying to lose their bodyguards.

Kim dropped down in front of a crumbling ruin that was larger than the rest of the buildings and more spread out, "I had hoped that I would be able to restore the Kingdom," Kim whispered silently, "But even the power of the Heart can't restore this to the prosperous land it once was."

Tommy nodded his head, "It would never be safe for us here anyway, Thistle would expect us to come here."

"What about Angel Grove, would that be safe?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't think so, besides if I remember the ages of your brothers and sisters correctly moving with them to Angel Grove might start rumors about who really are the parents."

"I never thought of that," Kim stated, biting her lip as she thought, "We'll have to go somewhere new, and we can't let anyone know that we are alive, not even the other rangers."

Tommy opened the heavy oak door that once lead to a grand entranceway, "Your siblings must be in the nursery," he suggested starting to climb the spiral staircase two steps at a time.

Kim followed him up, shaking her head when she entered the room, while the rest of the palace had a thick layer of dust covering everything, and everything is broken, the nursery was clean and in one piece. She stared at the neat little row of beds and the large dollhouse that she had once loved to play with.

She stopped at a princess style bed with a pink canopy, she smoothed the wrinkles out of the bed, "I never thought I'll see this place again, and to think I was excited to get my own room."

Tommy laughed as he walked over to a cradle, shaking his head as he found a little baby boy who was only six weeks old, "Kim," he called out, trying to pick up the baby only for his hand to go through the baby's body, "I found Kyson."

Kim ran over and peered into the cradle, staring at her youngest sibling, six-week-old Kyson, he appeared to be asleep, Kim tried to touch her little brother's cheek but it just went through him. Kim grabbed the Heart and muttered something under her mouth, causing a bright light to shoot across the room coating everything. Suddenly Kim and Tommy's breathing wasn't the only noise in the room, the loudest being of a young child screaming their head off.

Kim quickly hurried over to a crib trimmed with pink ribbons, "Shh, Sophelia, it's okay," she murmured as she picked up the little girl who wasn't quite eighteen months old, "I got you, Crystalynn's got you."

The young blonde baby girl buried her head in her older sister's shoulder before gasping, "Mama!"

"Shhh…" Kim hushed her, "I got you."

There was a creak of a mattress as a five-year-old boy with Kim's caramel hair got out of one of the beds. "Who are you?" He demanded before he looked over at the empty pink canopy bed next to his, "Where is Crystalynn?"

"I am Crystalynn," Kim stated, "You have been frozen in time, Dilleon, for some time, I've come to take you somewhere safe."

The little boy looked over at the bed on the other side of him, "Aideon?" he called out, confused.

"What?" a little voice asked, "I'm tired, I want to go to sleep."

"Crystalynn grew up without us."

A little boy that looked just like Dilleon got out of the bed at the same time a little girl climbed out of the last bed, "Crystalynn?" she asked, staring at the older person, obviously confused.

Kim nodded, "Yes Emmaleen."

Tommy glanced at his watch and then out of the window, "As much as I hate to cut the reunion short, our time's running out and we need to get out of here," with that he scooped the youngest out of his cradle.

"This way, quickly," Kim shouted opening up a secret panel. As everyone filed into the secret passageway Kim closed the panel, cutting off the only source of light.

Tommy was glad Kim knew the tunnels, he would have gotten totally lost if he had been in the lead.

Soon Kim veered off the path into a room that was filled with jewelry and small coins. She quickly grabbed a large rucksack and filled it with the gold, "This is worth a fortune, we can use it to start a new life somewhere else." She explained to Tommy as she closed the sack and left the room.

…

Tommy slowly entered the Power Chamber, a golden chest hugged tightly to his chest, "Alpha, Zordon," he called out.

"Ay-Yi-Yi, Zordon, Tommy's back!" Alpha stated happily.

"Only for a little bit," Tommy informed the little robot, "I have something I need you to keep safe for us. It is too dangerous to keep it with us, yet we don't dare hide it either."

"Do not worry Thomas," Zordon stated, "The Heart of Acaria will remain safe as will your new location."

Tommy nodded up at the giant floating head, "Thank you Zordon, I know it will be hard, especially since the others think we're dead, but if it slows Thistle from finding us then it is something that will just have to happen."

…

Kim stared at the hotel were they were staying at the moment. She had gone to a local pawn store and sold some of the jewelry she had brought with them from Acaria, so now she had money to get her family settled.

Tommy slipped up behind her and wrapped her in his arm, "So do I need to propose to you properly or do I just assume that since we've been engaged since we were three we should just get married now?"

Kim laughed, pausing for a second, "Remember that Disney movie we went to once for a date, the one about the lions?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, what about it."

"It just dawned on me that I'm Simba and you're Nala."

Tommy chuckled, "How is that?"

"When we were little we were best friends and we thought that the two of us getting married was the oddest grossest idea we ever heard of," Kim stated.

"Just like Simba and Nala," Tommy added, he had remembered that part of the movie quite clearly, after all, he understood what they were saying. He had felt the same way with Crystalynn.

"Yep and Simba was forced to flee for his life after his uncle killed his father, just like me."

Tommy laughed until he suddenly froze, "When they reunited, Nala didn't recognize Simba and they fought because she attacked the pig."

"And we fought each other because of the fact you were under Rita's evil spell."

"Even the part of them falling in love with each other was correct, goss," Tommy said, "They wrote a story about us without us even realizing it was us."

"Too bad the ending couldn't have been the same," Kim said sadly.

"Hey, you have your siblings and me and none of us are going anywhere." Tommy insisted.

…

 **A/N: I never really thought about how the story matched up with The Lion King until I thought about how Jadeon and Crystalynn would have felt about the arranged marriage between them. Then I rewatched the movie and realized that their backstory was similar, anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go another chapter, thank you for all of the reviews, and on with the story.**

…

Chapter Three:

Trini was at the library at Reefside University with her new roommate. They were supposed to be studying for their Sociology class but Trini was having a hard time concentrating. Today was a hard day for her, and she had no idea why. She just couldn't stop thinking about Kim and Tommy, mainly because she had run into someone who looked suspiciously like Tommy in one of her science classes. The teacher called him Oliver, but she couldn't tell if that was his first name or last name. He looked just like Tommy if it wasn't for the fact that he had short hair instead of long hair she would have sworn it was him.

She sighed, wishful thinking, she knew that Tommy was gone, just like Kim and that was the end of the story.

"Hey, Earth to Trini," her roommate, a redhead named Hayley called out, waving her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Trini asked, startled.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a hundred miles away."

Trini shook her head to clear it, "Sorry, I saw someone who looked like someone I once knew, and now I can't stop thinking about him."

Hayley nodded her head before asking, almost mischievously, "Was he your ex?"

Trini shook her head, "He dated my best friend, I swear it was him, only he cut his hair."

"So he's your best friend's ex?"

Trini shook her head, "We don't think that she wrote the breakup letter he received, at least not of her own free will."

Hayley frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She sent a Dear John Letter, only she was found dead the same day he received the letter. My friends and I have a feeling that the letter has something to do with her death, but we don't know for sure. All we know is that she's dead and nobody has seen him since."

Hayley felt a shiver run down her spine, "Well you can turn that into a good ghost story if we ever have a scary story competition."

Just then a little girl who appeared to be around two years old toddled over to their table. She had bright blue eyes and her blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails with pink ribbons that matched her pair of pink overalls. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey sweety," Trini said gently, "what are you doing here, where's your Mommy."

The little girl's bottom lip started to quiver as she said, "I no know."

Trini gently picked the little girl up, "Don't worry we'll ask the lady at the front desk to help us find your mother."

The little girl nodded her head, "Find Daddy too?" she asked.

Trini smiled as she nodded her head, "Sure we can if he's here."

As she walked over to the front desk Trini groaned, first she thought she saw Tommy, now she thought she saw Kim, only this Kim was pregnant.

"My toddler seemed to have run off, you haven't seen a two-year-old running around somewhere, I swear I only turned my back on her for a second." The Kim look-alike was saying.

"I understand, I had toddlers once as well," the librarian stated, "Can you tell me what she's wearing?"

Trini stepped forward, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying, is this your daughter?"

The Kim look-alike let out a sigh of relief, "Sophia, there you are, what were you thinking, wondering off like that, come on, Daddy should have picked up sissy from preschool by now if he remembers."

The woman swung the toddler onto her hip before picking up a baby seat from off the floor, "Thanks Trini, you're the best." She said before heading outside.

It took a minute for Trini to realize that she never told the woman her name. She froze, it was impossible, simply impossible. They had found her body after all and declared her dead. Even if the body mysteriously disappeared overnight.

Kim had also been pregnant, with two little kids. The one appeared to be around two and the other had been around eight months old. There was only one person Kim had been involved with during that time period who could be their father was Tommy.

What if that really had been Tommy? What if Kim and Tommy weren't dead, but living in Reefside with their family. Kim had mentioned a girl in preschool, who could that have been, sure the two of them knew each other for five years now, but she never heard of them having a child. The baby was understandable, she would have had been in Florida for most of the pregnancy. But the older one and the other one that she had mentioned? What was that about?

She shook her head to clear it, she needed answers and there was only one way to get them. She had to follow Kim.

…

Kim had realized that she had slipped up the moment she called her best friend by name. She just hoped that Trini hadn't figured out that it was her. She glanced out of the rearview mirror and groaned as she recognized Trini's old car from high school right behind her. Apparently, she had recognized her and decided that she needed answers and was willing to follow her to get them.

Kim reached into a cubby in the console and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed the house and as soon as Tommy answered it stated, "We have a problem, I ran into Trini and she recognized me."

"You sure that she recognized you?" Tommy asked, "I had a class with her this morning and she didn't recognize me."

"As sure as I am that she's following me," Kim said before pausing, just for a second, "Hold on," she said, turning onto Valencia Road, "Yep she's following me, she turned onto Valencia Road, and that just leads into the woods."

Tommy groaned, "We'll deal with it once she gets her, if you try losing her, she's just going to be more determined. She is a yellow after all."

…

Trini grabbed her cell phone as she followed the white minivan into the woods, why did Kim live so far out and away from everybody else?

"Jason, you won't believe who I saw today, Kim, our Kim, and Tommy, our Tommy." She said into the phone as soon as Jason picked up his cell.

"Look, I know you miss them, but you know that Tommy has a biological brother that looks like him. The others made the same mistake a few months ago during a surfing competition."

Trini fell silent, she remembered hearing that story, poor Rocky actually thought that Tommy was Haunting the Beach until Kat and Aisha, who had come home upon hearing about Kim's murder, had gone over to talk to the look-alike, only to discover that it wasn't him but his older brother.

"But this Kim look-alike knew my name before I told it to her and I didn't have on a name tag or something that she could have gotten my name off of."

Jason took a deep breath, he was not going to get his hopes up. When the Gold Ranger showed up, Rocky and Adam had hoped that it was Tommy and that Tommy wasn't dead. They had been disappointed when they met Trey. They had wanted it to be Tommy so badly.

"Just be careful, for all you know she was in one of your classes and you just didn't realize that the two of you have met already."

Trini hummed to herself, "Well, I guess I'll figure out what's going on sooner rather than later, we just reached a house and Kim's pulling into the driveway."

"You followed her?! Trini, she could have called the police on you. Stalking is illegal, remember?"

Trini shook her head, not that Jason could see her, "I've got to go, speak to you later, bye."

Trini looked up at the house that Kim had entered. It was a nice house, two stories high and with a swing attached to a tree out front.

She tried to calm her nerves what did she say? What if she was wrong? She could remember the day that she heard the truth quite well.

… Five months ago…

Trini missed Jason, the two of them had been dating for awhile now and this was the first time they truly been apart. He had gone home to help the power ranger team because they needed a sixth ranger.

"Come on, there's got to be something I can do to cheer you up," Zack said, perched on Trini's roommates bed.

Trini shook her head, "I don't want to miss when he calls. He promised he'll let me know when he got there."

Just then the phone rang and Trini sprang up and answered it, "Hello," she said as soon as the phone touched her ear.

"Hi Trini, is Zack with you," Jason's voice sounded strained, as if he was fighting tears something that Trini could only remember happening a handful of times during their lifelong friendship.

"Yes…" Trini said, "Jason what's wrong."

"Put me on speaker, I only want to say this once."

Trini frowned as she pushed the button to put it on speaker, "Okay Jason you're on speaker."

Zack looked up from the music magazine that he was reading, "Hey Jas, how's good old Angel Grove?"

"Terrible," Jason said, "I haven't seen my parents in two and a half years and the first thing I tell them is that I hate them. And at the moment I still don't feel bad about it."

That got Zack's attention, Jason was really close to his parents, so something big must have happened since he left early that morning to get him that mad, "What happened bro?"

"Our parents thought that it would be in our best interest to keep us from learning that Kim was murdered and nobody's seen Tommy since."

…

Trini shook her head to clear it, staring at the house and headed to the front porch, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, even if she was wrong, maybe she could make a new friend.

…

 **A/N: There hmmm, I never knew Trini was a stalker. Tell me what you think, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews**

Trini shook her head to clear it, staring at the house and headed to the front porch, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, even if she was wrong, maybe she could make a new friend.

The man, Oliver, that she had remembered seeing in her one class open the door only a crack, the chain still latched, "What do you want!" he growled in an unfriendly voice that sounded like Rita's Evil Green Ranger.

Trini, however, wasn't cowed, "I'm looking for Kimberly."

The man growled, "No one here is named that!"

Trini frowned, "Are you sure I thought I saw her earlier, her name is Kimberly Anne Hart."

"I am positive," he snapped, "Good Day," he said, slamming the door in her face.

Trini frowned, this wasn't right, the voice seemed strained like he was trying to force himself to sound angry and the anger never reached his eyes. In fact, his eyes had been filled with fear. There was something he was hiding.

She was getting back into her car when it dawned on her. She knew she was jumping to conclusions, but all the pieces seemed to fit. Everybody thought Kim was dead, but what if Kim wasn't dead. What if Kim had been kidnapped and held prisoner. That would certainly explain why the man was so mean and afraid of her finding Kim.

Then again, if Kim was being held a prisoner why was she running around town? Unless the man had given her the incentive to return. Then why did she not tell her what was going on? Or did she? Had she purposely used her name without prompt to get her attention?

She groaned, she had followed the girl to get answers, not more questions. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She needed Jason's input on this.

Jason answered before it finished ringing the first time, "So what did you find out?"

Trini shook her head, "Nothing but more questions, a man answered the door and basically slammed it in my face."

"That's odd," Jason agreed, "Did he say anything?"

"That Kim didn't live there, but I'm not giving up, either that was Kim or her twin sister," Trini stated, "I'm going to look up their address online and find out who lives there."

Jason groaned, "If you get arrested for stalking, I am not bailing you out."

…

Tommy sank into an armchair, running his hand through his short hair, he hated using that voice, but it was the only way he could think of to get Trini to leave them alone. No scratch that, it was the only way to elongate Trini figuring out the truth. This was Trini they were talking about after all. She was stubborn to a fault.

Kim glanced at her husband, "Thanks Handsome, I didn't think I could handle that the way it needed to be handled."

"I didn't like it either, knowing Trini, she probably thinks I'm some kidnapper who is holding you prisoner."

Kim snorted, "I can believe that it doesn't matter what planet I'm living on, I'm always getting kidnapped."

Tommy smiled, "You always had to play the damsel in distress didn't you."

Before Kim could retort about anything Dylan, the older of the twins entered the room, "I'm hungry," he complained.

Kim glanced at Tommy wondering if he was thinking about Rocky as well when he said that. She loved the kids truly and wanted to protect them, but she hated that it meant that they had to cut themselves out of their friends' lives.

She stood up, "Okay let's see about making ourselves some dinner," she stated.

…

Thistle was furious, by the time he had broken through that annoying force field that that pesky Jadeon placed up around him. Not only that but he was down to one life. He was going to make it count though, he will wipe out the royal family of Acaria if it was the last thing he did. All he needed was a clue of their whereabouts.

He figured that they probably headed back to Earth, but he didn't know what Jadeon's Earth name was and he couldn't find a Kimberly Hart online, besides an explanation that she was murdered, so maybe that Hologram of her dead body to keep them from calling the authorities was a bad idea. Not only had it allow her to disappear off the grid but he had to break into the funeral home and steal the robot back before they realize that it wasn't Crytalynn.

At the moment he was at Reefside, he had hacked the phone lines and learned that someone calling from here had mentioned Crystalynn's earth name several times. Of course, that didn't mean anything, as far as he could tell Kimberly was a common name.

But it was the only clue he had so he had to follow it.

…

If there was one thing everyone could agree on it was that Trini Kwan could be very stubborn at times and this was one of those times. As soon as she had had that door slammed in her face she was determined to find out who lived at 1992 Valencia Road.

As she typed the address in the computer search engine, she felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a man with greasy hair looking at the bookshelf behind her. She shook her head, it must be from knowing that Rita had kept a close tab on them that she was now paranoid about being watched.

Soon a name and telephone number popped up, Trini gasped out loud, this was too much of a coincidence, and there was a picture that helped prove the point, Thomas and Kimberly Oliver lived at the house and they were the two that she thought looked like her friends. So why were they hiding? Obviously, a trip back to the house was in order.

…

Thistle watched as the Earthling left the library before carefully logging into her computer and logged on, unfortunately, he didn't know much about computers and couldn't figure out what she had been looking at or the address, but he had seen the picture and knew that it was Crystalynn. So that was how she disappeared, she got married, and that Thomas follow was probably Jadeon, he couldn't be sure, he never did get a good look at Jadeon.

He stroked his chin, it looked like this girl was a friend of theirs if he captures her he could talk them into surrendering in exchange for their little friend. How hard could it possibly be to grab and keep hold of one pesky earthling?

…

Trini was almost back to the house from earlier, going through her mind about what was going on. It was obvious, now that she knew that they really were Tommy and Kim the Power Rangers. She looked through the rearview mirror and realized that she was being followed.

If Tommy and Kim didn't want Trini to know it was them, then they must be hiding from someone or something. The person following her might be out to harm Tommy and Kim and those cute little kids. She wasn't about to let that happen. She pulled over and got out of the car.

Sure enough, the car pulled over next to her, "Hello," greasy haired man from the library stated, "I appear to be lost, I'm looking for the home of Kimberly Oliver."

Trini felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on edge. She did not trust this man, "Why were you following me?"

Thistle didn't answer he just launched at her to grab her. unfortunately for him, he didn't do his research, he didn't realize that his niece's friends were power rangers, until Trini kicked him to the ground and disappeared into the woods.

He stood up slowly, so the Earthling knew how to fight, he'll teach her a thing or two about fighting. He glanced around, now where did the girl go.

…

Trini was running as fast as she possibly could. She jumped over a fallen tree and glanced over her shoulder to see the man chasing her. She hoped she didn't end up having to climb a cliff or something. She was willing to climb in an emergency but that did not mean that she liked heights.

Just then the Earth suddenly gave way underneath her and she was falling into some sort of cavern. Up above she could hear the man getting closer. If she kept going maybe this cavern would lead somewhere and hopefully she lost him when she fell.

She hurried along using her phone as a flashlight until she was aways away from the sinkhole. She frowned, there was a dinosaur fossil in the wall but it looked wrong. The rock around it didn't match the rock in the rest of the cavern. It looked like it had been placed there like it was hiding something.

She reached out and touched the mouth of the dinosaur, it was fake! Why was it even here? Suddenly the mouth opened and the whole fossil swung out on a hinge. She gasped, it was a hidden door, but to were?

She cautiously entered the room, the fossil door swung shut behind her. This place reminded her of the old Command Center. There were several computers that seem to have a security camera located at several places around town.

She looked around, there were a couch and a large screen tv and exercise equipment and a balance beam. She walked over to the computers and picked up a picture. She had a strange feeling that she knew where she was and that they would not be happy about her being there.

The picture confirmed her suspicions. It was of Thomas and Kimberly Oliver, the two that she suspected was really Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. The picture also had the little girl and baby boy that Kimberly had had at the library as well as another little girl and two little boys that looked a lot like Kim.

She set the picture back down, maybe she could find a way out. As she was about to see if she couldn't figure out how to open the secret door from the inside footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

…

Tommy was headed downstairs to check on the security cameras that they had secretly planted around town when he heard footsteps in the basement. Who could possibly be down there? Kim was upstairs tucking the kids into bed. So it wasn't her and nobody else knew about the basement.

He tiptoed the rest of the way down the stairs and froze. Trini was near the secret exit trying to figure out how to open it. She must have come through the secret door that they had built in case Thistle ever found them.

He cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?" he demanded in his best evil green ranger voice.

Trini, however, wasn't affected, maybe it was a lack of flashing green eyes, "Is that any way to greet a friend, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed, "Sorry, I just never thought you the type to stalk people."

"When I run into died friends that are living and breathing and having children I do, you better tell me what is going on or I'm telling everyone where you are at."

Tommy saw no other option, he began to talk.

…

 **A/N: There you go please review they make me so happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's True Identity Chapter Five:

He tiptoed the rest of the way down the stairs and froze. Trini was near the secret exit trying to figure out how to open it. She must have come through the secret door that they had built in case Thistle ever found them.

He cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?" he demanded in his best evil green ranger voice.

Trini, however, wasn't affected, maybe it was a lack of flashing green eyes, "Is that any way to greet a friend, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed, "Sorry, I just never thought you the type to stalk people."

"When I run into dead friends that are living and breathing and having children I do, you better tell me what is going on or I'm telling everyone where you are at."

Tommy saw no other option, he began to talk.

"Trini, calm down, yes we're alive, but you do realize that we wouldn't have faked our deaths without a very good reason, do you?" Tommy stated gripping Trini's shoulders hard.

"No," Trini said slowly, "What is your reason?"

"You know that I was adopted, right?" Trini nodded so Tommy continued, "The person who murdered my parents, murdered Kim's as well and are now after us."

"Power Rangers running for their lives from a serial killer, you actually thought I'd buy that?"

"Would you buy the fact that Kim is a princess of a far-off Planet whose Uncle wants to use her to destroy the Universe?"

"No," Trini said, "Come on Tommy, tell me something believable."

Tommy took a deep breath, "If I convince you that I'm totally crazy would you leave?" he asked hopefully, he knew that the answer would be no but if he could scare her off that would be great.

Trini shook her head, "After those remarks, I know you want me to think you're crazy, and it ain't working, can you just tell me what is going on!"

"Kim and I are Aliens from a planet called Acaria, which was destroyed by a villain named Thistle who was related to the royal family, I can't remember how all I know is that he's Kim's Uncle. Anyway, there's a source of power that can only be used by the heir to the throne, in this case, Kim, that can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. And this guy Thistle is after it. Luckily we were able to get to it first and get it to Zordon for safe keeping.

"Anyway, to prevent Thistle from finding us we faked our deaths and moved out here with Kim's younger siblings and are disguised as a normal family that started having kids in high school."

Trini was looking into Tommy's eyes to find signs that he was lying, only she didn't see any, "My gosh, you aren't lying."

Tommy shook his head, "No, Kim will tell you the same thing."

Trini then said something that Tommy never even thought about, "This Guy destroyed a planet, why didn't you let the power rangers know?"

"Trying to protect our friends?" Tommy said, more in the form of a question than an answer.

Trini rolled her eyes, why were boys so dense sometimes, trying to protect his friends, yeah right. More like he didn't want to tell his friends that he is an alien from another planet fleeing civil war, "You were afraid that we would be mad at you for keeping the fact that you're an alien from us?" Trini guessed, hitting it right on the nail like she usually does, "Tommy I think if anyone was in your shoes, they'll do the same thing. However, you don't need to fight this guy alone, I know nine former power rangers that would be glad to help you know."

Just then Kim's voice was heard calling down the stairs, "Tommy are you down there?"

…

Kim hummed to herself as she put eight-month-old Kyler down in his crib. She turned around to check on Sophia in the other crib. They had tried to move the little toddler into a real bed, but Sophia had simply climbed into Tyler's crib. She touched the slight bump that was just starting to grow with a smile. Soon they will have to move Sophia in with three-year-old Emma to make room in the bedroom next to the master for her and Tommy's own child.

Not that she wanted to draw a line between her siblings and her children. They had talked about it before and after they built the house. Even the twins, Dylan and Aiden, who would be turning six at the end of next month, were starting to call her mom. Their Kindergarten teacher hadn't even realized that they weren't their actual children until after she had made a scathing remark about teen pregnancy and throwing their lives away. Kim had pulled her to the side and told her enough half-truths to make it so she could understand that she wasn't the actual mother and even if she was, she had no right to judge her or treat her boys different from the others.

Let's just say that the teacher was extremely apologetic after that and told her how wonderful it was that she would open her home to children in need.

Kim slowly stretched her back, which was aching. She couldn't believe that she still had four and a half months to go. She smiled softly as she closed the door and peeked into the twins' room. They were both in bed sound asleep, as was Emma as she checked her room.

She frowned as she headed downstairs, Tommy should be back from checking on their security system by now, what was going on?

She walked into the study and pulled the hidden latch that allowed her access to the hidden lab/basement combo. "Tommy, are you down there?" she called out.

…

Tommy glanced at Trini and shouted up the stairs, "If I told you I have a surprise for you what would you say?"

Kim started down the stairs, "It depends, is it a good surprise, or a bad surprise?"

Trini followed Tommy's hand signals and hid behind the couch as he said, "Well I don't know what you would classify it as. At first, I thought it was a bad surprise but now I realize that it is a good surprise."

"That's a lousy clue," Kim said arriving downstairs, "Give me a better clue," she insisted.

Trini heard him say something in a foreign language that caused Kim's eyes to sparkle, "I see."

Trini stood up from where she was crouching behind the couch, Kim was looking around, "Hi Kim," she said.

Kim smiled, "Trini what," she turned to Tommy and slapped him on the arm yelling at him in the other language.

Trini had to ask, "What are you talking about?"

"He told me that we had been invaded by an army. I told him he was mistaken, we were invaded by an angry woman, which is scarier."

"But," Trini asked, "Why did you sound so happy about it then?"

Kim's eyes twinkled, "Acarian's can see in the dark, I saw you hide on my way down, I was just playing around with Tommy here."

Tommy gasped, "You were teasing me! Making fun of me! I'll have you know that I am of noble blood," he said.

"Ha ha ha," Kim faked laughed, "My blood's bluer than yours, my grandparents granted your barony to your grandparents."

Trini rolled her eyes as the two lovebirds started to play fight, mostly in a language that she didn't understand. She wasn't sure how she was going to break them up and ask for a lift back to her car, and possibly an explanation why that guy was chasing her.

That was of course when her cell phone rang.

"It's Jason," Trini said out loud as Kim and Tommy stopped to stare at her.

Tommy held out his hand, "Can I, you're right, we could use an army of power rangers, and I kind of want to hear him sputter."

Trini nodded her head, pushing some buttons on the phone, "I'll put it on speaker."

Tommy winked at Kim, who giggled like some love struck teenager, "Hey Jason, do you know that your girlfriend is a stalker?"

"Sorry about that," Jason said over the phone, "I told her to leave you alone, but she thought you were a friend of ours that died several months ago."

"Wait, I'm dead, Why didn't somebody tell me?"

Jason started to sputter as he tried to form a sentence. Kim grabbed the opportunity to add to his confusion, "Man, next you'll say that I was murdered or something."

"K..K…K…Kim," Jason managed to gasp out, "You're alive?"

"Of course, unless your niece keeps kicking me the way she is. I'm sure she's trying to kick me to death right now."

Trini couldn't help it, she suddenly shouted, "It's a girl!"

Kim nodded her head, "Yep, it's a girl."

…

Thistle was furious, he had lost the girl and couldn't figure out where she was headed when she pulled over. Maybe his sister-in-law and Brothers-in-law would have a good clue on where they were hiding. He grimaced, he found his sister in law to be whiny and couldn't decide who was more annoying Rito or Zedd.

But he needed to find the Crystal Heart and Crystalynn to activate it's full power before they are able to gather an army. He shook his head it wasn't like they were talking to power rangers and planning how to track him down and defeat him right now. For that to happen they would have to have been power rangers and the heir to the throne couldn't join power ranger teams, it was too dangerous.

Of course, he didn't realize that he was completely wrong. He didn't realize that Tommy was going to host a power ranger get together and call to arms in the guise of a birthday party.

…

 **A/N: Power Rangers Unite! And it's a girl! Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's True Identity Chapter Six

Kim shook her head at her husband, placing her hand on her belly, which she was certain got bigger each day, "You plan to do a surprise party where you surprise a group of former Power Rangers, is that a good idea?"

Tommy shook his head, "You worry too much, besides it will be fun."

"What if Thistle shows up?" Kim demanded, picking up Tyler from the floor and holding him close.

Tommy shook his head, "Thistle is one guy and there'll be how many power rangers?"

Kim started to pace, "Yes, but I can't fight in my condition and the children are too young to fight and I hate having to resort to violence. Our people use to be a peaceful people and now look at us. The leaders of the planet are trying to kill someone as quickly as possible. I hope we win."

"We will win," Tommy insisted, "Zordon has hidden the Heart so No one will be able to find it without help from the Morphin' Grid."

Kim sighed, "If we are able to defeat Thistle, I want to find the Crystal Heart and use its full power to restore Acaria."

Tommy's eyes grew round, he had grown up hearing about how powerful the Crystal Heart was and how many people had died because they had been unable to handle the power. According to tradition those people who died hadn't had full access to the power, only a true member of the royal family had access to that. Only the true heir to the throne could use it. Many disputes on who was the rightful heir had ended by the crystal heart choosing one.

No one had ever successfully accessed the full power, something needed to restore their planet, "Do you think you can do that, the Crystal Heart can be dangerous?"

Kim shrugged, "Do we really have a choice?"

Tommy shook his head, "Not if we want to regain what we had lost. I just wish it can restore lives, that would be wonderful."

…

After putting the kids to bed Kim headed downstairs to the basement. It had been Tommy's idea, and Trini had been game for it. Of course, Kim found out, nothing gives a plan away like catching your husband and best friend plotting.

The idea was that Jason would come and visit Kim and Tommy while Trini would lead the others to one of the secret entrances to their basement for a surprise party for Jason. They wouldn't know that Tommy and Kim would be there and Jason wouldn't know about the party until they ask him to come downstairs to help with a problem.

The basement looked amazing with not only red and gold decorations to represent Jason's terms of power rangers but also green and white for Tommy. As far as they could tell the Earth's rotation and that of Acaria were very similar, therefore Tommy who was born on the twentieth day of the tenth month on Acaria would have the birthday of October twentieth, which was the same day as Jason. At first, they found it, humorist, that the two friends were born on the same day. Now that Kim knew that they were born on separate planets she found the whole thing rather remarkable.

She made sure that everything was ready for the party the next day, laying out plates and double checking to make sure they had enough food with Rocky coming over.

…

While Kim and Tommy prepared for the birthday party, Thistle had headed to the moon to visit his sister-in-law. Rita Repulsa was a horrible person and Thistle could hardly stand her, but she had the magical ability to locate Crystalynn and Sar Jadeon, which was what he really needed.

To make matters worse Rita and Zedd had had a baby since the last time he had visited, a rotten boy named Thrax that looked like he would follow in his parents' footsteps. They probably would have been happy to fight the horrible power rangers, but they were told to stand down and let Divatox have a crack at the new team of power rangers.

Rita, of course, told him the bad news, Zordon had hidden the Crystal Heart and put a force field around it that only would allow a power ranger to retrieve it. Along with that only Alpha Five knew where he hid it and they were both on the planet Eltar.

Thistle stroked his chin, so the only way to find the Crystal Heart was to capture Crystalynn, and let her royal blood guide her to the heart. No that wouldn't work, Crystalynn would rather give up her six remaining lives fighting rather than give him the Crystal Heart. He would have to capture someone close to her, but not Jadeon, he was too powerful, like his parents.

...

Trini smiled as she guided everyone through the front door. Rocky whistled in shock on how nice the house was, "Is your new friend that Jason hit it off with her husband a millionaire or some kind of royalty that is hiding from someone who wants to kill them?" he jokingly asked.

Trini would have chocked if she had something to chock on, Rocky had figured it out without her saying something, "Something like that," she explained as she let them in.

Dylan, or was it Aiden, Trini still couldn't tell the twin's apart, came downstairs, "Mom's laying down with Emma and the babies, she told me to tell you to head on down, Daddy should be here soon with Jason."

Trini nodded, aware that Kat and Aisha where looking at the boy in shock, he looked just like his older sister. Tanya, however, didn't understand why Kat and Aisha was so shocked.

"He looks like Kim," Aisha told Kat in a hushed whisper.

"Maybe that's why Trini likes his parents so much, they must look like Kim at least a little. I hope it isn't just because she looks like Kim," Kat whispered back.

Trini pretended not to hear them, yes the reason she had met them was because the mother had looked like Kim but that was mainly because she was Kim, "Thank You Dylan," she said.

The little boy gave her a weird look, "I'm Aiden, Dylan's upstairs, he was kind of crabby so Mom made him lie down with Emma and the babies."

Trini nodded her head again, "Of course you are Aiden, I'm sorry, maybe later you and the others can come downstairs for cake and ice cream before Rocky here eats everything."

With that she nudged Rocky, whose stomach let out a large growl, "Sorry," he said, "I missed my afternoon snack for this."

"Hurry and Hide!" Aiden insisted, "Daddy will be home soon and Jason is with him."

...

Jason laughed as he and Tommy entered Tommy's house, "This is a beautiful house," Jason stated, "it must have cost you a fortune."

Tommy nodded, "It did but we had to keep the kids safe, and I always wanted a place out in the middle of nowhere," suddenly he tensed up, as if he had sensed something, "I think we better check the security system." He said, "Can you go do that while I go check on Kim and the kids. Just pull the dinosaur mouth open in the study."

Jason was about to reply when he noticed that Tommy had already hurried upstairs, what had gotten him so spooked? He hurriedly opened the secret door and hurried down the steps, Tommy didn't spook easily, and he was totally freaking out. As he entered the room the lights suddenly turned on and his friends jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!"

Jason looked around in shock, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Zack, Tanya, Kat, Billy and, of course, Trini were all there. He quickly pulled Trini to the side, "Do they know that you're here?"

Trini nodded her head, "It was Tommy's idea."

"Do they know whose basement this is?" Jason hissed, aware that Zack was listening in while pretending to look through a magazine. He might have even bought it if it wasn't for the fact that the magazine was upside down.

"Only that it belongs to a friend of mine," Trini responded, "That you just happened to meet the husband of and have become quick friends."

"So, they have no idea whose house this is?"

Zack hurried over to them, "So whose house is this, if you're so worried about us finding out?"

Just then the door opened, and three young children came running down, Aiden, his identical twin brother Dylan, and three-year-old Emma. Which only meant one thing, Kim and Tommy were right behind with little Sophia and Kyler.

"Their Parents," Trini replied cheekily as Tommy and Kim entered the room. Tommy had Sophia on his hip and Kim had ahold of Kyler, she couldn't quite hold him on her hip due to her growing baby bump.

As soon as he saw that they had stopped climbing down the stairs, Kyler arched his back and wriggled until Kim put him down, "There you go Kyler," she said.

It was her voice that did it, everyone stopped talking, except Tanya, who had never met Kim before and therefore didn't recognized her voice. Tanya frowned turning to look at what the others were staring at.

"What's going on," she asked, and then she saw Tommy put Sophia down. Tanya froze, "I thought you died, or at least disappeared off the end of the Earth."

Tommy laughed, "You'll be partially correct, Tanya, I wasn't on Earth there for a little bit. I ended up having to go help the princess of Acaria with something important."

Adam shouldered his way up next to his girlfriend, "What I want to know is how in the world Kim is still alive, they actually found a body, not like Tommy."

Kim frowned, "You know people keep telling me I was murdered, yet I'm still kicking," just then she placed a hand on her stomach, "and the baby's kicking too."

The rest of the time was spent celebrating Jason and Tommy's birthday and the fact that Kim and Tommy weren't died. However, they did have to explain the kids to them. They thought it was sweet that Kim would risk her life to rescue her younger siblings and bring them to Earth to raise them as their own.

The one thing Kim found reassuring was the way the others reacted when they told them about Thistle and what he had done to them and their planet in the quest for power. The others had been livid, truly, one hundred percent livid. It was the only word that was the only word that Kim could think of that was strong enough to describe the look on their faces. Rocky was so mad he wouldn't eat, and for Rocky that was saying something.

She knew one thing, she was now more protected than before. Thistle would need to think twice before targeting her and her children, that was something that she had realized that she was doing, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was starting to think of her younger brothers and sisters as her children and not as siblings. A kick in her belly reminded her that it might just be the fact that it was because her siblings were going to be raised side by side with her own children and she was determined to treat them all the same way.

…

 **A/N: So that was entertaining if you ask me. So what do you think? Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's true identity chapter 7

Kim leaned back on the pillows that Tommy had arranged behind her. It had been months since they had reunited with their former teammates, and there was still no sign of Thistle. The cry of a young infant filled the room as Aisha handed the little pink bundle of joy to her mama.

"She's a cutie," Aisha admitted, "I can't wait to have my own kids, but I am concerned about the names Rocky suggested."

Kim laughed, she would have been lying if she said that finding out that Aisha and Rocky were dating had been surprising, although Tommy had seemed surprised. Then again she had been a lot closer to Aisha than Tommy had been to Rocky. It was probably because they were the only girls on the team, and they had lived together for several months.

Just then Rocky entered the room with Tommy, shaking his head, "It's been five months and Thistle still hasn't made a move, you sure he hasn't kicked the bucket?"

Kim shook her head, "He followed Trini into the woods, that one time, and no one seen him since, therefore I doubt it."

Rocky leaned over the bed, peering into the bundle of blankets that Kim was holding. He laughed as a little hand wiggled its way out of the blanket and grab his finger with a gurgle.

"She's a strong one," he commented, glancing up at Tommy, "You must be proud."

"I am," Tommy said, thinking about the day two weeks ago.

...

It had started out as a normal day at school, he had dropped Emma off at preschool and the twins off at Kindergarten. He had then hurried over to the college for his science class with Trini.

Trini had greeted him warmly, as she always did. After learning who Tommy was and convincing him that he didn't need to worry about trusting her, they had gotten back the relationship that they had had before Trini had left for Switzerland, that of really close friends.

Of course there were a few who didn't approve of this relationship. There was the guy in their class that had a major crush on Trini, and her ex that wouldn't leave her alone as well as a handful of girls who don't seem to think that Tommy being married was a problem. And then there was the professor who was impatiently waiting for them to sit down so he could start the class.

"Would you please sit down so I can start the class," he asked them.

Half way through the lesson Tommy's phone went off. The professor didn't look happy about it.

It had been Kim telling him that she had gone into labor.

Tommy and Trini had rushed to the Oliver's house, where Trini headed inside to watch two year old Sophia and one year old Kyler as Tommy took Kim to the hospital.

...

"Hello, Earth to Tommy," Rocky said waving a hand in front of his face.

Tommy snapped out of it, "Sorry just thinking, I haven't slept much these past through days."

Kim smiled, "He's been taking the night shift with Crystal here."

Rocky glanced over at Aisha, "I'll help with the baby, I promise."

"I'm not naming my baby Broccoli, Alfredo, or Pudding Cup."

Kim burst out laughing, "No wonder you're concerned for your husband's sanity."

Tommy, however, shook his head,"Come on Aisha, Rocky's probably teasing you. It's not like you are naming a baby anytime soon, is it?"

Aisha and Rocky exchanged a look. A look that Kim caught, "How far along?"

"Three months," Aisha finally admitted.

...

Thistle was growing tired of waiting. He knew that Crystalynn was the only one who could find the crystal heart. And only a power ranger could get pass the force field. Another reason he needed Crystalynn.

The problem was he was down to his last life and one well aimed shot could ruin him. And Jadeon wasn't going give up without a fight, he couldn't afford to fight.

So the best thing to do was lay low and watch until she went after the heart herself.

He hoped, now that she had had a little brat of her own, that she would decide that she needed the heart.

...

Jason was holding the baby in his arms while Kim sat in the rocking chair with Sophia and Kyler on her lap, rocking them a little just to see if they wouldn't go to sleep better if she cuddled them.

Jason smiled at her, "So, it's there a reason that you named her Crystal, it's just, Tommy told me that was your name."

Kim nodded, "I'm from the royal family, they have some pretty strong traditions, including what you name your kids. No one else is allowed to use the name Crystalynn except for the royal family, and then only the female heir can be named it. I was Crystalynn the twenty second and Crystal is Crystalynn the twenty third."

Jason nodded,"And what about Tommy's name."

"Sar Jadeon," Kim murmured, "Sar is like prince, it's a title, it identifies him as a noble with connections to the thrown. As for Jadeon, that name is like Crystalynn, only meant for the male heir. Tommy was permitted to be named it because the two of us were engaged since the moment they learned I was going to be a girl and he was going to be a boy."

Kim shrugged, "Growing up we hated how everyone scrutinized every little thing we did together."

Jason nodded silently as he placed the sleeping baby in her bassinet before taking a sleeping baby from her. After putting him into his crib he asked, "So I heard that you are planning on finding the Crystal Heart and using its power to restore Acaria."

"I can't stop trying to restore the planet and my people until I have tried everything," Kim said, getting up and lying Sophia down in her new bed.

Jason had figured as much she and Tommy wouldn't give up as long as they could come up with new solutions. At the moment they just been waiting for the right time, "if you succeed will you stay on Acaria, or return to Earth?"

Kim frowned, they had been so focused on keeping the children safe, finding a way to restore Acaria, and making sure that little Crystalynn got there safely that they hadn't made any plans for after they restore the planet. She knew the answer though, it was in the meanings of their Acarian names. Jadeon's name meant he that leads and protect. Crystalynn meant she who guides and nurture. At least in Acarian tradition that was what it meant, those was what three leaders were meant to do. They would have to stay and help rebuild the planet.

Kim frowned, she didn't know if she wanted to leave earth, she liked it her. She could be herself without people judging her. She had amazing friends that didn't care if she's was rich or poor, friends she didn't have to wonder if the only thing they were interested in was her crown. She had made friends in the nine years she lived on Earth, good friend.

"Well," Jason prodded.

Kim sighed, "We will probably have to stay, it is our duty to our people."

"I thought it would be something like that," Jason sighed sadly.

"We'll keep in touch and try to come visit often," Kim stated, "Top be honest this was the reason I wasn't to keep the fact we were alive secret, I didn't want to have to say goodbye again. I guess that was selfish of me."

...

Thistle watched the activity going on inside the house in the middle of the woods. Now that they had an heir they would probably go looking for the crystal. It looked like they were planning some sort of excursion. They had bags that they were packing with food and other stuff. Maybe his patience was paying off, maybe the crystal heart could still be his.

 **...**

 **A/N So they are getting ready to find the crystal heart and restore Acaria, do you think they should stay on earth or go back to Acaria? Please let me know what you think and review.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: here you go the last chapter of Kim's True Identity.**

Tommy looked around as Kim started to shift through the rocks. This didn't feel right, it was too easy. He scanned the shadows around him. Where was Thistle, he wanted the Crystal Heart for himself for a long time and had stooped to ambushing his niece before.

He nodded to Jason who held a gun in one hand, a recharged Mighty Morphing morpher in the other, he was there if the plan goes horribly wrong. Which, Tommy had to admit, he didn't think so. Brain before Brawn. That was the way to win and hopefully Thistle would be so focused on his plan that he wouldn't think about their plan.

Sure enough, Thistle arrived just as Kim pulled out a chest from the ground. He had their baby girl in his arms, "It seems you have to make a choice. Your daughter or the heart."

Tommy focused on his daughter, and tried to hide the grin that threatened to reveal the trap that he had walked into. He nodded his head to Kim, "Do it, Little Crystal's life's more important."

Kim handed the chest over, "Now hand over the baby."

"Uh uh uh," Thistle insisted, "First I need you to go stand by your husband with your hands in the air until I double check to make sure you haven't tricked me in anyway."

Kim walked slowly towards her husband, stepping over a line drawn in the dirt. She was now out of the danger zone, just like was planned. Now that his wife was out of danger, Tommy allowed himself to smirk, which wasn't unnoticed by Thistle.

"Why are you smirking, I still have your daughter?"

Tommy's smirk only grew wider, "That's not my daughter."

Thistle's eyes showed confusion as he looked at the baby, which skin had pulled away from her neck revealing that it was a robot. He had been fooled. He hurriedly opened the chest, it wasn't like they could have switch the heart out.

The explosion that resulted would make the news.

Kim leaned against the railing as she looked out on the courtyard, it would be hard leaving such a beautiful view, but leaving was the best thing for her. The children were unhappy and she and Tommy missed their friends on Earth. The older children were asking when they could go home to Reefside.

There was the sound of footsteps and the door opened and clot l closed, "You wanted to see me?"

Kim turned to face her older cousin, "Yes, I've decided to abdicate the throne, which makes you the next in line for the throne."

Sarah Grace looked concerned, "Why do you want to abdicate? I thought you were happy to be back home."

Kim sighed, "That is the problem. Acaria isn't our home for us any more. it just brings back memories that reopen wounds that we thought were healed."

Trini looked at herself in the full-length mirror that was in the bride's dressing room. Her mom was right, she did look beautiful. She wished Kim could be there, but she knew that Kim was busy running her kingdom. That was until she caught movement in the mirror, movement that wasn't her mother or bride's maids.

She slowly turned around at her mother's insistence so that she could fiddle with her hair.

Kim stood in the doorway, dressed in a white blouse and pink skirt her hair did up elegantly. Trini always thought of Kim as brave and confident but now seeing her she realized that the Kim she had known was not as confident as this woman that was standing before her. for the first time ever, Trini was seeing the real Kim.

"Kim..." She stuttered, feeling overwhelmed by her sudden appearance.

Mrs. Kwan looked up at her daughter's exclamation, and froze to see her daughter's best friend that was dead, just standing there, dressed in a tailored suit dress.

"I was in a witness protection program, but they caught them and i was able to testify so I was told that I can have my old life back," Kim explained. She and Tommy had thought of several stories to explain why they were alive and that was the best one.

"You know Tommy killed himself after it was reported that you had died." Mrs. Kwan stated, not being one to beat around the bush.

"I sent Tommy to find a seat with the children," Kim countered, "When we heard of the wedding we figured we'll surprise you."

Trini laughed, and the others, who were going to be bride maids, hurried to find out what was going on. They were surprised on seeing Kim, but didn't seem confused that she was alive.

After telling the others what she had told Mrs. Kwan, so they would know their story they were going with, Kim pulled out a beaded clutch and revealed a beautiful tiara, and handed it to Trini, "My mom wore this at her wedding and gave it to me to wear at mine and I want you to wear it."

Kim smiled as she watched Trini walk down the aisle. She wondered if she understood the significance of what it meant for a non royal to wear a royal crown. of course since she abdicated the crown was no longer royal so it didn't matter who wore it.

After giving Trini the tiara she had slid into a bench with her family. Now she carefully leaned over and tucked something into Jason's suit jacket as the happy couple walked down the aisle. Jason seemed startled, but he didn't turn around to see who had done it.

Jason ruled his eyes as he felt someone stuff something into his pocket. Honestly Zack, was he ever going to grow up.

As soon as they were out of the chapel and in their car, Jason pulled out an envelope, "if this is another one of Zack's pranks, I'm going to murder him."

Trini, however remained silent, taking off the tiara as Jason opened the envelope, "Tommy is inviting us to his house to celebrate the finalization of the adoption of their five oldest children and the birth of their youngest. Plans for a wedding ceremony will be discussed."

Jason looked at Trini in confusion, "The address is their address in Reefside."

Trini have her husband a look, "Didn't you notice that they were at the wedding? Kim loaned me her tiara, which I bet she couldn't do if she was Queen."

Mrs. Oliver nearly had a heart attack when she opened the door later that day to find her son, who she had assumed was died standing their with his dead girlfriend and six young children.

She let them in with a gap, asking, "How is this possible?" then she just changed her mind, "Is this some sort of power ranger secret, that mean you are going to make up some sort of lie that doesn't add up leaving me to wonder what the truth is?"

Kim glanced at Tommy, if she knew they were going to lie, and that they were power rangers, hopefully she would understand the part about them being aliens.

Taking a deep breath they began to talk.

 **A/N: The end, they live happily ever after, mainly I couldn't think of anything else to write. please review.**


End file.
